ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hass Johnson
Hasstopher "Hass" Johnson (Born May 2, 1986) in Boston, Massachusetts, is a professional wrestler currently signed to Extreme Answers Wrestling. He stands at 6'1 and weighs 190 Pounds. Since signing in early September 2011, this young man has used his speed and agility to show that he could be the future of EAW. He's used various gimmicks throughout his EAW career. The Arrival Throughout late August to early September, rumors on Twitter, Facebook & various wrestling sites rumored that Hass Johnson would sign with Extreme Answers Wrestling. On September 9, the rumors were in proven to be true as Hass Johnson signed with EAW. He started wrestling under the ring name "The Dark Predator" Hass Johnson. Turbo (2011) Johnson was set to compete weekly on EAW's Turbo Brand which aired weekly on Wednesday night. His competed unsuccessfully in a triple threat match against Venomous Snake & Kay (Venomous Snake won). Johnson's losses kept going as for the next 3 weeks he'd go on losing to various EAW Superstars. A frustrated Johnson decided to take time off for a week. The following week, Hass Johnson would return to Turbo with a "new look". No longer "The Dark Predator", Johnson was shaven of his beard and was completely reborn. He proclaimed himself to be "The Modern Day Gladiator". Johnson returned to action on Turbo in a rematch against Suicidal D and once again, he would lose. He didn't know what was happening to him. Losing no matter what and then he snapped. After his loss to Suicidal D, Johnson would blindside Suicidal D and assault him. He left with a sick smile on his face and a ton of boos filling the arena, thus cementing a heel status for the first time in his career. Johnson, now heel, would compete the next week in a match against Warrior V1, where he showed his new heel roots. He hit Warrior with a low blow while the ref was distracted and then would go on and hit his signature move, the Aerial Demise to win the match. On the next episode of Turbo, Johnson would sucecssfully beat Tyler Reigns and Mike Shockley in a triple threat match. The following week, Johnson was scheduled to compete on Showdown for the first time in a battle royal match where the winner would get a shot at the Interwire Championship. Johnson was unsuccessful as Colin Kaline would win. The following week, Johnson was set to face in a triple threat match against Suicidal D and Warrior V1. For the third time, Johnson would lose to Suicidal D. Johnson would make his first appearance on EAW's Voltage brands two night's later in a 4 Way Ladder match for a contract to Voltage, where he lost to Moonlight Predator. The following week on Turbo, Johnson fought Moonlight Predator in a one-on-one match, but was unsuccessful. The next week, Johnson would pick up a win in a triple threat match against Tyler Wilson & Marq Banks. Johnson would then have his final night on Turbo as he faced J-Killings one on one for a Showdown contract. Johnson would win and leave Turbo. Alliance With Alex Anderson (2011) Prior to winning his Showdown contract, Hass Johnson would start an alliance with fellow EAW superstar, Alex Anderson. These two would be named "Rude Awakening". They debuted on Dynasty against The Foreign Propechy in a losing effort. The following week, the pair would team up again on Turbo against Warrior V1 and Straight Edge Suicide where they would win. Eventually, the two parted ways as a tag team, but stayed allied, with Anderson on Dynasty & Johnson on Showdown. Johnson would make his Showdown debut against the New Breed Champion, Dark Demon in a losing effort. During the next week, he had a match on Dynasty, where Rude Awakening would team up with Dorin against Eddie Mack and Vic Vendetta. Vendetta and Mack would go on and win. Later on that week, on Showdown, it was announced that Johnson would face Austin Lonewolf. Before the match, Johnson was attacked from behind with a steel chair by Lonewolf and pinned immediately after the bell rang. The following week, Johnson would get his rematch with Austin Lonewolf, but this time a stipulation was added. The winner would go on to Road to Redemption to face Dark Demon for the New Breed Championship. Johnson was successful after hitting his signature move, the Aerial Demise. The next week, Rude Awakening teamed up to face Vic Vendetta and Dark Demon in a tag team match and they were successful. The next night, Alex Anderson (who lost his National Extreme Title a month back) would invoke his rematch clause at Vic Vendetta's National Extreme Championship inside a steel cage. During the match, Johnson would interfere and help Alex Anderson and eventually, lead him to becoming the National Extreme Champion for the 2nd time. The following week on Turbo, Johnson and Demon would have an interview about their upcoming match from Turbo commentator Masters. Johnson would blatantly insult Masters and tell him to leave the ring. He would then go on to bad-mouth the champion Dark Demon. Demon asked for a brawl but Johnson refused and started walking away. Demon turned him around and kicked him in the groin, Demon would attempt to go for his Rolling Elbow maneuver, but Johnson would duck underneath and hit Demon with the Light's Out. At Road to Redemption, Johnson challenged Dark Demon for the New Breed Championship, but was unsuccessful after tapping out to the Hangman's Clutch. Solo Career & New Breed Champion (2012-Present) After his unsuccessful attempt at winning the New Breed Championship, Johnson as entered into the King Of Extreme Tournament. He would face Storm Lightning in the First Round, only to be eliminated on Dynasty. Later on in the show, his partner from Rude Awakening, Alex Anderson, was fired. This effectively ended the duo of Rude Awakning. The following week on Showdown, Johnson was set to go up against MosesX in a one-on-one match where the winner would get a shot at any mid-card championship of their choosing. Johnson would be successful after pinning Moses following the Aerial Demise. He earned a mid-card title shot of his choosing. The next Showdown, he would defeat Austin Lonewolf and Cy Henderson in a triple threat match. Two weeks later, Johnson would cash in his Mid-Card title shot for a rematch against now-King Of Extreme, Dark Demon for the New Breed Championship. Johnson was successful after pinning King Demon with the Aerial Demise. In Wrestling *Finishers #Aerial Demise (450 Splash) #Light's Out (Spinning Reverse STO) #Boston's Pain (Dragon Sleeper) *Signatures #Front Ending Finale (Full Nelson Facebuster) #Belly-to-Belly Suplex #Last Stand (Cobra Clutch Slam) #Spike DDT (Rope-Hung DDT) #Dead End (Rolling Cutter) #Deathtrap (Jumping Cutter) #Suicide Dive #Springboard Pheonix Splash #Shattered Dreams (Split-legged corkscrew moonsault) #Boston Crab Accomplishments *EAW New Breed Champion (February 4-Present) Category:Frontline Wrestling Evolution Characters